


Whatever Happened to Meche

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Whatever Happened to Meche [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Ghosts, Original Character Death(s), Other, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Meche returns to Miracle City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).

1991

A 15 year old Maria Ramirez walked into Miracle City Cemetery.

A priest said "We are gather here today of the funeral of Meche Maroles who died saving a puppy from a group of bullies also known as her fake friends"

Maria feels heartbroken

After the funeral, they buried Meche in the cemetery.

Maria walked to Meche's grave and puts a flower on it.

"Meche you are my best friend you protect me from my sister Salma and you helped me face my father's death. Dios bendiga tu corazón"

Maria walked out of the cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

Manny, Frida, Marinuela, Phelia and Raul were walking home from soccer practice.

Marinuela said "K.O., Enid and Rad going on hero missions"

Frida said "Edith helped Eddy get ready for a test"

Manny said "And now Meche died before I was born"

Frida gasped "You mean Meche was the most rebellious, brave and smart girl in all of Miracle City!?"

Manny's heart sunk in depression

"What's wrong Manny"

"It's-it's just my mom didn't wanna talk about it"

Marinuela said "Maybe we could helped you tell your mom about this"

Manny nodded

Transition

Maria and Manny walked into Miracle City Cemetery.

Manny said "Mom whatever happened to Meche"

Maria said "Well you see Meche and I used to be friends for a long time until-"

But Maria hears a sweet voice humming.

It was Meche.

She has a ghostly blue glow. 

Maria hugged Meche

"MECHE YOU'RE BACK!"

Tears streaming through Maria's face


End file.
